


Please Don't Leave

by Bayreux



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson has busy schedules in China - Freeform, M/M, Mark doesn't want him to leave again - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayreux/pseuds/Bayreux
Summary: "I don't want you to leave, Jackson.... I don't want you to leave... me."





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and originally posted it over on Wattpad, but was convinced to post this over here as well. So here you lovely people go! :) This was actually the first story I ever published, so it's kinda my baby. I love comments and things, so please feel free to leave me some. <3
> 
> You can also go follow me over on Wattpad as well if you like: https://www.wattpad.com/user/bayreux

*MARK POV*

I stretched out in my bed like a starfish, in order to achieve the maximum stretch possible, having just woken up. I was feeling quite well rested this morning, and it seemed like today would be a good day. I rolled over on to my side facing Jackson's side of the room and opened my eyes. My heart dropped when I realized that Jackson wasn't in his bed still. Where Jackson should have still been lying in his bed was instead his luggage case laying open with clothes laying half way inside of the case and half way out. I began to feel nauseous as I remembered that Jackson was leaving for Hong Kong today for a schedule. It wasn't rare for Jackson to leave for Hong Kong, but this time he wasn't sure how long he would be gone for, and that worried me. I didn't want him to leave...

I didn't want him to leave... me.

I sat up on my bed feeling dejected. I sighed and decided to get changed out of my pajamas. I couldn't go with everyone to the airport to see Jackson off looking like this.

I walked over to my closet and was looking for some clothes to wear. I settled on some simple clothes to match my mood. I reached in and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black zip up hoodie.

Just as I finished zipping up my jeans and pulling on my t-shirt, Jackson opened the door. As he walked in and saw me getting ready, he spoke up.

"Oh, Mark-hyung, I didn't realize you were up. Good morning!"  
  
  


*Jackson POV*

I smiled at Mark in the reflection of his full length mirrored closet doors. But he didn't look at me... He barely even acknowledged me with a nod, showing that he heard me. I turned towards my bed, frowning, as I finished organizing the clothes laying all over my suitcase.

"Mark-hyung?" No answer.

"Hyung?" I tried again, zipping up my luggage case and turning back around to face him.

Mark sighed. "What is it, Jackson?" He said, still avoiding eye contact with me.

"Is something bothering you? You seem upset about something..."

"I'm fine, Jackson."

"Are you sure? Because it really seems like somethings bothering you. Do you want to talk abo-"

"I SAID I'M FINE, JACKSON... JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Mark snapped.

I gasped. Something was definitely up with him, but I couldn't figure out what. He didn't normally act like this around me.

"Fine," I said. "I'm sorry for being concerned.." I grabbed my bag and quickly walked out of our shared room, slamming the door behind me.  
  
  


*MARK POV*

I sighed again in frustration as I ran my hands through my dark hair.  _Come on Tuan... Get it together... It's not like he's leaving forever... He's just going to be busy in Hong Kong for a while and then he'll be back before you know it._ I pulled on the hoodie I had picked out, and slipped on a pair of black and indigo shoes. I was about to leave, but decided to grab my black leather jacket as well, and quickly pulled it on as I walked out of the room to meet with the others before leaving.

I walked out to the common area, only to be met with whistles from both Yugyeom and BamBam, while the others all turned and looked at me.

"Damn, Mark-hyung! Who are you all dressed up for?"

I blushed unwillingly. "No one who would even notice or care, BamBam." I refused to make eye contact with Jackson. "Let's just go already," I said turning towards the door.  
  
  


*TIME JUMP*

*AT THE AIRPORT NOW*

*MARK POV*

Jackson's flight was going to board in about a half an hour, so we were all just waiting in the airport near his gate, waiting to see him off. The others were sitting around with Jackson talking about his schedule in Hong Kong and trying to figure out when he might be coming back. I didn't want to be a part of the conversation, so I sat off to the side, every now and then looking at Jackson. I'll admit, I was a bit annoyed that he hadn't noticed that I was sulking over here.

Although, with him not paying attention to me, I was finally able to clearly see what he was wearing. Jackson had on some black combat boots, a pair of tight denim jeans, a denim shirt, covered with a dark blue jacket with a faux fur hood. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back, and the sun glasses he had been wearing were now resting on top of his head.  _HE LOOKED GOOOOD._

  
  
  
*JACKSON POV*

I noticed how Mark kept looking at me when he thought I wasn't looking.  _But I'm always looking. He just doesn't realize it._ I sighed. He still wouldn't talk to me, and I was starting to realize that whatever it was that was bothering him so badly had to do with me.  _Mark-hyung, I will find out what's bothering you. Count on that. I won't board this plane until I know that you aren't mad at me anymore._ I smirked. I looked away from Mark.

"Jaebum-hyung," Youngjae whined. "We're hungry. Can we please get some food while we wait for Jackson-hyung's plane?"

I noticed the maknaes all exchange a glance, before they all looked at Jaebum-hyung. All three of them whining "PLEEEEASE HYUNG????" I chuckled at their antics.

"Maybe you guys should feed them," I said to Jaebum and Jinyoung.

"You're probably right. I don't want to hear this the whole way back to the dorms if we don't..." Jaebum replied.

"You want anything Jackson?" Jinyoung asked.

"No, I'm okay. I'll just wait here."

"What about you Mark?" Jaebum asked.

"Huh?" came Mark's reply.  _I can't believe he's not paying attention._ I thought to myself.

Jaebum and Jinyoung sighed, but Jinyoung spoke up. "The maknaes are hungry, so we're going to go grab some food. Do you want anything?"

"Oh. No, I'm not hungry. Thank you." Mark said looking away again.

I made eye contact with Jinyoung and just shook my head, signaling for them to just leave him alone.  _I'll figure it out on my own,_ I thought to myself. Jinyoung just nodded and took the others with him to find some food, effectively leaving Mark and me alone for the time being.

I moved to sit in the seat next to Mark. Immediately I felt him tense up when he realized it was me. I sighed.

"Mark-hyung, look I know th-"

"Jackson don't... Just stop." Mark said, cutting me off.

I stood up and turned to where I was now looking down on him.

"DAMN IT YI-EN! NO! STOP DOING THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO TALK TO ME! AND YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG AND WHY YOU'RE MAD AT ME!" I whisper shouted at Mark, using his Taiwanese name, but still not wanting to make a huge scene.

I took a couple deep breaths to collect myself, as Mark just looked up at me in shock. I let out yet another frustrated sigh.

"I don't know what it is that I did to upset you and make you mad at me, but I wish you would tell me so I know what to apologize for. I tried asking you this morning and you just snapped at me! But I can't fix it if I don't know what I did wrong in the first place."

"You can't fix this Jackson," he said softly.

"No, I have to! I'm not getting on that plane while you're still mad at me!"

I watched Mark run his hands through his hair in exasperation... "I'm not mad at you Jackson."

"W-what? Then why are you being like this?! And why did you yell at me this morning then?"  _What in the world?!_

"It doesn't matter Jackson..." Mark got up and turned to walk away from me.

"YI-EN! Don't you dare walk away from me right now!" I reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, hugging Mark and not letting him go. I felt his body tense up against mine, but I refused to let go.

"Jackson..." He whispered. "Please..." But I still wouldn't release him. Not until I knew he wouldn't try to walk away from me again.  _Mark-hyung... Why are you doing this? Can't you see how much this hurts me?_

"Why won't you talk to me?"  _OH SHIT... Did I really just say that out loud?_

"I can't. You'll hate me."  _Me?? Hate him?? What the hell is he talking about?_

I squeezed his smaller frame reassuringly. "Mark-hyung... You don't get it... I could never hate you."

"You will if I tell you... It's selfish." Mark nearly whispered, but I heard him.

"Pabo! You still don't get it..." I said while shaking him slightly.

Mark finally looked at me, and my heart splintered a bit as I saw silent tears streaming down his cheeks. I wiped the tears away. I couldn't stop it. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't help myself.

I kissed him!  _I kissed Mark-hyung!_  
  
  


*MARK POV*

I was in shock!  _Jackson kissed me!_ I felt his lips moving against mine, but I was too shocked to move. Then Jackson moved one hand to the back of my neck and the other to my waist, drawing me in closer. I finally regained my composure and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.  _I can't believe this is happening!_

Before I knew it, Jackson broke the kiss and pulled away. I opened my eyes to see him just watching me.

"Please don't cry anymore, Mark-hyung. And please just tell me what it is that is bothering you, that you think I'm going to hate you for... Because I promise you.... Never in a million years could I hate you." Jackson smiled softly, and then quickly pecked my lips again.

I sighed.  _Am I really going to tell him? I mean, after what just happened, I guess so._ "I don't want you to leave Jackson.... I don't want you to leave... me." I barely choked out the last word before I looked away embarrassedly.  
  
  


*JACKSON POV*

My eyes widened in shock.  _Did he just say what I think he said? He doesn't want me to leave him?? Is that what this whole thing has been about?_

I chuckled at his obliviousness. Mark's head snapped back up and his gaze met mine again.

"Pabo... I could never LEAVE you Mark-hyung. All I want is for us to be together." I shook my head and laughed.

Mark's eyes widened as the meaning of my words registered.

"Mark-hyung... I love you, please be mine." I didn't even wait for an answer before I pressed my lips to his again. They were soft and warm, and they felt perfect against mine. I just knew that I would never get tired of kissing them, but I would miss them each time I had to go away for a short while.

I pulled away again, and waited for Mark's answer.

"Together?" I asked. His eyes fluttered open, and he aggressively nodded his head. I laughed at his change in mood and his sudden burst of enthusiasm. I quickly pulled him in for a tight hug.  _I'm so happy he said yes!_

I loosened my arms around Mark, and lifted a hand to cup his cheek as I pulled him in for another kiss. I moved my lips gently against Mark's, and I lightly bit his bottom lip. But before I could deepen the kiss, I heard someone clear their throat behind Mark. I opened my eyes and looked behing my new boyfriend to see Jaebum-hyung and the others standing there awkwardly.

"Mark-hyung?! Is Jackson the one you were trying to impress?" BamBam asked. I looked at Mark as he shuffled to the side awkwardly, trying to hide his blush.

"Jackson, you're plane is boarding now. Didn't you hear the announcements?" Jaebum shook his head at me while laughing slightly.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry, I was distracted." I looked at Mark as I said the last part, and he just blushed even more. "Could you guys just give us one more minute? Pleeeasseeee?"

Jinyoung nodded and pulled the others to the side slightly. I turned back to Mark.

"I promise, I won't be gone that long. They want me to stay longer, but I'll come back in a few days to see you. Screw the schedule." I smiled as I looked at him.

Mark smiled at me, and then nodded his head. "I'll be here when you get back. Now hurry before you miss your flight!" He pushed me toward the others as he said the last part.

I quickly said goodbye to the other members, and gave Mark one last quick kiss goodbye, before grabbing my bag and running to board my plane.  _Don't worry Mark. I'll be back in a_ _few days_ _. I promise!_

 

 

** _The End_ **


End file.
